Nightmares
by Nivalis
Summary: They both had nightmares, but Lily never told him what hers were about. She never needed to.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise Severus would have had a much more fitting end to his life then being bitten by a snake(honestly…that did not do him right, at all) and Fred would still be alive. _

_Author's note: Oh well, what can I say, I came up with this story after reading the seventh Harry Potter book, so nothing special. Please read and enjoy!_

x x x

Nightmares

James Potter wasn't a man who felt fear easily, he was a brave man, but even the bravest man had to face his worst fears in his nightmares.

During the year they had been hiding in Godrics Hollow he had become restless. He needed something to do, mainly to escape his nightmares. At daytime he could spend his time with Harry and forget his fears. At night when he wasn't sleeping, Lily's soft voice and her constant breathing would chase away the nightmares. But when he slept they caught up with him. Nightmares about Lily lying motionless on the floor, of Harry's frail body hitting the ground without a scream, about Sirius and Remus and Peter losing to someone they were no match for. Nightmares about a high cold voice saying the two deadly words that would plunge his entire world into blinding green light and making him leave the once he wanted to protect alone.

Everytime he would wake up, cold sweat covering his skin. Lily would stir next to him and wake up as well. Her green eyes, which he could barely see in the faint light that came through the windows of their bedroom, would look concerned at him, silently asking what had happened. He would always tell her what he had dreamt about and then she would tell him that it was just a nightmare, nothing real, that they were safe here. He would relax, taking her into his arms and pressing her closely to him and smile and tell her that she was right.

He wasn't the only one with nightmares in their little refuge. Sometimes he would wake up, not because of another nightmare, but because Lily moved restlessly in her sleep. He would always take her into his arms and whisper in her ear that everything was alright. Her breathing steadied and she slept calmly for the rest of the night, but she would never wake up.

Sometimes over breakfast he would tell her what happened in the night and ask her what she had dreamt. Normally she would tell him that it were silly dreams of him, their friends or Harry and that he needn't to worry. She looked into his eyes and smiled and he would change the subject. But sometimes she would say that she couldn't remember. She didn't look into his eyes then and he thought that her skin just turned a bit paler.

It were those days when he found her sitting in her favourite armchair close to the window. Outside the window was a bush with small flowers. It wasn't a special bush, and the flowers on it were exceptionally ordinary flowers. It was this kind of bush you might find in a park, but normally no one would put it into their garden. But when Lily had seen it growing on one of the lawns in the centre of Godric's Hollow she had insisted on putting one of them into their garden. When he had asked her why she wanted something like this, she had looked away, turned a pale shade of pink and whispered that it reminded her of her childhood.

After those nights when nightmares had haunted her, she would pick one of the small flowers and hold it in her hands, magically closing and opening it over and over again. Her eyes would gaze through the window as though she was waiting for someone. Some time later she would stand up, throwing the flower away and go over to Harry, to pick him up and hold him close. Sometimes the wind would cause the bush to rustle and Lily would spin around, looking out of the window as if half expecting, half hoping that someone would jump out from behind it. It never happened and the sad look on her face made James heart stop for a second.

James never knew what went through her mind in these moments or who she was waiting for and he feared to ask her. Not because he thought she might lie to him, but because of the possibility that she would tell him the truth.

She never told him what or who her nightmares were about. She never needed to, because Lily talked in her sleep and it wasn't his or their friends or Harry's name that fell from her lips in those nights.

END

x x x

_Authors note: I hope you liked it and if you did please feel free to review, if not as well, but please don't flame me. English is not my native language so any constructive criticism or tip is appreciated!_

_And if you wondered, yes this story contained Lily/Severus implications xsmilex. As friends or more, that is your decision._


End file.
